


You're a paradox!

by Arashigadaisuki



Series: You're a paradox! [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Falling In Love, Friendship (Yama/Juntoshi/Aimiya/Sakumoto), Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sex, a little bit of Sakuraiba in latter chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashigadaisuki/pseuds/Arashigadaisuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[what do you think you're doing?] Ohno shouts ..out of breath for a while.</p><p>[just gave you a kiss for ignoring me so long] Nino licks his lips and puts his seatbelt on with a grin on his face.</p><p>Ohno Satoshi is a secretary of Jun Matsumo in Johnny world famous fashion Inc, Ninomiya Kazunari and Aiba Masaki are the idols of Sho Sakurai's Zero entertainment Inc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> konban wa= Good evening  
> otsukaresama deshita=You are a tired, hard working person (it's used in situations where you’d like to praise someone else or thank them greatly for their help)  
> ____-san (formal)  
> ____-chan, ____-kun (casual, friends)

It's been 3 years he has been working for this company. He really worked hard in high school and college since he was a scholarship student. Now it is like he's been living in his dream of working in Johnny, the famous fashion company.

 

It is 6:15 PM and he's about to leave for the day. Today he and a few of his office staffs worked over time. Ohno heard a scream of his staffs just outside of his office, so he takes a glace outside though his office glass wall open-blinds, Ohno's eyes widen because he doesn't expect to see this person in his office. Yea, it's idol Ninomiya Kazunari who is in his office. Nino is waving his hands toward Ohno with big smile when they meet eyes through the office glass wall.

 

6 months ago, Ohno was in charge of Johnny's necktie collections and signed a contract with Zero entertainment to shoot commerical(cm) with Nino.

Whenever you see a celebrity outside, you can't help, but freeze for a second and stare at him or her even though you're not a fan of this celebrity. The same goes for Ohno, when he saw Nino in person in the studio, he just froze for a moment and stared at Nino before they shaked hands and greeted each other for the first time.

Ohno always sees Nino on media, but it was his first time seeing such a popular idol star in person. Nino is so cool and his aura is sugoi!. At the end of two weeks,they succefully finished the cm and Ohno invited all the staff members of the cm including Nino and his manager for drinks. It was totally fine until here.

 

But next morning somehow Ohno woke up on the bed in the hotel room. Ohno was panicked and shocked seeing himself naked with someone on the bed and that someone is Japan's most popular idol Ninomiya Kazunari and he's a guy. Ohno felt like hitting his head with the wall. He really didn't remember anything.

Nino said he also couldn't recall what happended last night. Both of them agreed to keep this as a secret between them.  

 

2 days after that night, Nino invited Ohno for a drink, but Ohno was busy with his work that night, so he couldn't go. Since then Nino has been inviting Ohno very often for dinner or for drinks and even for coffee.

Ohno never accepts his invitations because he's afraid that he might repeat the same mistake if he drinks with Nino again, but Ohno never ignores Nino's calls and texts.

Now, they've known each other for about 6 months. However, Ohno started ignoring Nino's calls and Nino's texts after reading all of those good and bad articles about Nino online 3 weeks ago like Nino's talentive, but has many secret relationships with models and actresses.

Actually, thoese scandals aren't the real reasons he stopped taking Nino's calls. The real reason is he realized that he was stalking Nino online and he felt puzzled himself why he was acting like that.

 

The consequence of ignoring Nino is now Nino shows up in his office without asking anything to Ohno beforehand. Ohno begins to realize that he has to agree to have dinner with Nino at least once to avoid Nino's invitations, calls and texts in the future.

\------

About 15 minutes ago...

It's almost 6PM, so Ohno checks the presentation slides for tomorrow's meeting with Zero entertainment for one last time. He has been working on this project with his boss, Jun who is also currently busy negotiating with Paris fashion brand for coming fashion show in Tokyo.

Tomorrow's meeting is important because about 20 male professional models including idols and talents from Zero are assumed to participate in this fashion show. This time it's different from other fashion shows they had before because Jun wants to establish a fashion show where models are not just tall and thin, but  who have different body sizes, heights and their own walking styles.

Ohno still has to check today's report from his assistant and send it to his boss, Jun by email before he leaves the office today.

 

His office phone starts ringing. It's line 1 from his assistant. He picks up the phone. [yea] Ohno answered.

[hello, Satoshi-sama. Ikuta-san, the agent from Zero entertainment is on the line. He said he has sth to tell you about tomorrow meeting].

[Ikuta-san, you said? OK. Transfer the call right now]

[hello, this is Ohno speaking from head secretary office of the Johnny's fashion]

[hi, how are you? Ohchan when do you finish your work today?] as soon as Ohno heard this voice, he knew it.

[Nino? this is my work phone. Plz don't call this number for private matter]

Nino completely avoids Ohno's questions [you've been ignoring my calls and texts for more than 2 weeks, so this is the only way I can reach you].

Ohno sighs [ I'm sorry, but what do you want? I'm really busy right now]

[you know what I want] Nino snorted on the phone.

[I'm sorry, Kazunari-sama. I don't have time right now. Have a good evening] Ohno hangs up the phone. It's normal. Nino teased him so many time before, but this time it is annoying.

Ohno also saw Nino's latest scandal on Friday (popular tabloid magazine) 3 weeks ago. There were 3 photos of Nino and his co-star actress leaving the five star hotel lobby around 1 AM.

He knows that he has no reason to feel disappointed at Nino for this scandal or the previous scandals.

 

Ohno sees Nino who is surrounded by office staffs saying [goodbyes!thank you. I'll see you guys later].

As soon as he gets out of his office, Nino walks to him from those fans and said [let's go] with a celebrity smile.

Ohno doesn't say anything back to Nino, but meets Nino's eyes with his sleepy and tired eyes and just walks toward the elevator.

 

Ohno gets into the elevator and Nino follows him behind. As soon as elevator doors close, Nino stands closer to Ohno [what do want to eat for dinner?]

Ohno doesn't meet Nino's eyes and says [as long as it's the food that will fill my stomach] with tired voice.

Nino chuckles and takes a closer look to Ohno face. Ohno doesn't look at Nino's face and avoids the eyes contact with him.

 

Ohno notices Jun's car in the opposite side of his car in the parking lot. Jun sees Ohno gets out of the elevator and waved at Ohno who is walking to his car.

Of course, behind Ohno is Nino in disguise wearing white mask and baseball cap.

 

Ohno pushes the button of the car key and tells Nino to get into the car first. Nino gets into the car first and waits Ohno in the car. Ohno walks to Jun.

[otsukaresama deshita, Ohno Kun] Jun smiles to Ohno.

[otsukaresama deshita, Junkun. I sent today's report to your email 10 mins ago. I thought you aren't coming back to the office for the day]

[yea. I saw your email. thank you. Remember I asked you the other day if we've time today, I want to take you dinner].

Jun glances at Ohno's passenger's seat real quick and smiles [it seems you already made a plan with him tonight. is it a dinner date?]

Ohno glances Nino who is waiting in his car.

[no. it isn't like that.He just came in to my office without letting me know anything beforehand]

Jun moves closer to Ohno's face and whispers to Ohno's ear [if he doesn't mind, I can treat both of you to dinner tonight]

Ohno smiles and [thanks, Junkun. I guess he'll come along with us]

 

At this time, Nino is looking at Ohno and Jun who are having a chat standing closely. Nino somehow can sense that Jun has a crush on Ohno who still hasn't realized that until now. He glares with frowny face at Jun under his mask and cap sitting inside Ohno's car. He's glaring at Jun real hard, but Jun doesn't seem to notice Nino and stands even closer and whispers sth to Ohno. Nino feels like getting out of the car right now and drags Ohno to the car right now.. real quick if he can. Obviously, he can't. The worse thing is Jun currently trying to break Nino's plan that is to have dinner with Ohno and him alone tonight.

 

Jun's car left and Ohno gets into the car and starts the engine. Ohno says [we're going to have dinner at the hotel with Junkun since he's already asked me the other day to have a dinner with him tonight. He offers to treat you dinner. If you don't mind, you ..]

Before Ohno finishes his sentence, Nino says [ ah! really? thanks]. Nino didn't see this coming he would finally have dinner with someone he considers as a rival.

 

Nino frowns with a pouty lips [I've been trying to invite you for dinner since I know you and you always reject my invitations].

 

Of course Ohno can't tell Nino the real reason why he's been avoiding him and why he's been running away from his invitations.

Ohno turns to Nino beside him [ that's because... you know...you shouldn't just came into my office and plan to have dinner with me without telling me anything. You're a celebrity so you should be careful of everything and...].

Nino smirks and suddenly leans in and gasps Ohno's shoulder. Then he forces his kiss on Ohno's lip without letting Ohno to finish his sentence.

[hmm...Ni..no...stop...hmm]

Nino licks Ohno's lips and tries to slide in his tongue inside Ohno's warm mouth as soon as it parts, but Ohno struggles.

Nino hand moves from Ohno's shoulders to Ohno's nape and pulls Ohno's face closer to him while Ohno is trying to break the kiss.

Ohno struggles with all his strength and pushes Nino's shoulders to the passenger seat. Nino hits his back with the door and stops his one-sided kiss.

[what do you think you're doing?] Ohno shouts ..out of breath for a while.

[just gave you a kiss for ignoring me so long] Nino licks his lips and puts his seatbelt on with a grin on his face.

Ohno's blushing so hard and wipping his wet lips with his sleeves real quick.

Nino is happy to know that he is still in Ohno's mind even though his calls and texts has been ignored. Ohno reminded him to be careful of everything. Nino can tell that it means Ohno saw his latest scandal 3 weeks ago.

 

Ohno parked in the underground parking lot of the hotel restaurant and tells Nino before he gets off the car [restaurant is on 17th floor. Jun has already made a reservation for the private room] .

Ohno and Nino walk to the elevator from their car.

[your boss always invites you like this?] Nino asks.

[yea] Ohno answers and glances at Nino who is beside him walking to elevator.

[nothing is strange about me asking you this. ..you know..not every boss invites their secretary like this for dinner at the 5 stars hotel restaurant..]

[because we we aren't  just boss and secretary, we've known each other for a long time through Shokun way before he became the chairman ]

[aw...i see. has he said anything to you yet?] Nino asks Ohno.

[huh? what ? what do you mean?] Ohno with a confused expression and he doesn't understand Nino's question at the same time.

[ah! I see. ] Nino smirks and says [you still have no idea].

Ohno shakes his head slightly since he has no idea what Nino is talking about.

They walked into a private room and Jun is already there checking his ipad.

[Junkun] Ohno greets.

[konban wa, Matsumoto-san] Nino greets and sits next to Ohno.

[konban wa, Kazunari-san] Jun greets.

 

After they ordered their food and waiting for the food, Jun starts asking [Kazunari-san, I saw you on Friday magazine. Are you really going out with that pretty actress?]

Nino meets Jun's eyes and said [no. I'm not. I'm single and that article is not true. I didn't sleep with her].

[I thought you spent a night with her.ah! gomenasai.] Jun murmurs. Nino knows that Jun is purposely putting salt on his wound in front of Ohno.

 

Nino remembers what kind of face Ohno was making during dinner.

 

Nino glanced at Ohno who is next to him.  Ohno became so quiet during the conversation about his scandal. Ohno’s face becomes so small, and he isn't looking at neither Jun nor Nino and just stuffing the steak and the salad into his mouth.

 

Nino couldn't sleep tonight. He starts to notice his strong feeling when it comes to Ohno. He feels like he has to do sth, but at the same time he thinks why is he feeling like he needs to do sth? this is his life and it doesn't have anything to do with Ohno. Ohno is even trying to avoid him now. It's not like he’s having an affair behind Ohchan’s back. On the other hand, he wants to apologize Ohno and says ' it won't happen again. I won't let you down by those scandals'. But, obviously they are not in this kind of relationship to say it like this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Ohno who started it. Nino flopped on the bed as soon as he walked into the room while Ohno was lying on the floor with his stomach almost falling asleep.  
> Nino got off from his bed stumbling. He kinda tried carrying and dragging Ohno to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otsukaresama deshita/otsukare=You are a tired, hard working person (it's used in situations where you’d like to praise someone else or thank them greatly for their help)  
> ____-san (formal)  
> ____-sama(more formal, very polite and used in addressing persons higher in rank than oneself)  
> ____-chan, ____-kun (casual, friends)
> 
> As I said in 1st chapter, this is my 1st fanfic . In this 2nd chapter, I wrote the 1st Ohmiya nc-18 scence ah!!!!!!!! I don't know....yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

It's 10 AM and Ohno is presenting his project in Zero entertainment's meeting room with managers including their talents and models.

Of course, Nino is one of them. Nino is one of the models that is gonna walk in coming fashion show.

Ohno's friend, Sho Sakurai who is the chairman of Zero entrainment is really pleased with Ohno's presentation.

Jun's expression is like 'yea, this is my secretary Ohno'.

 

Nino is just quietly sitting with his manager quite far away from Ohno listening his presentation. Normally, Nino would listen the discussion and gives his opinion on the plans as a idol in the meeting room.

However, today is different. He doesn’t want to do talking, but wants to sit back and looks at Ohno who is presenting under the projector light.

Nino feels like he's seeing the different Ohno. Ohno is so serious with his work that Nino feels like 'they're in different world’.

This is not the same Ohno who moaned during sex with him. Actually, Nino remembers almost everything about that night. It seems Ohno doesn't remember about it at all.

 

That night, after the drinking party with staffs, Nino invited Ohno to go drink for 2nd round at the hotel basement bar. They were so drunk that Nino asked the waiter to help them get a room at the hotel. They barely made it into their room with the help of a hotel employee.

It was Ohno who started it. Nino flopped on the bed as soon as he walked into the room while Ohno was lying on the floor with his stomach almost falling asleep.

Nino got off from his bed stumbling. He kinda tried carrying and dragging Ohno to the bed.

Nino tried to keep his balance, but just before he reached to the bed safely, both of them fell on the bed. Ohno flopped on Nino and his face was buried at the curve of Nino's neck and shoulder.

Nino tried to push off Ohno from his body, but Ohno started giggling while his face was still at the corner of Nino's neck and shoulder.

Nino’s eyes were slightly open and asked Ohno [are you OK?].

Ohno slowly lift up his head from Nino's neck and stared at Nino's face [Ninomiya-san?]

Nino: [yea. could you plz get off from my body? you're heavy]

Ohno didn't move a muscle even after Nino said that.

Nino was also drunk, but he tried to push off Ohno from his body again, but his eyes were suddenly wide-open when he felt Ohno was licking his lips and chin.

Nino struggled under Ohno’s weight and shouted [Ohno-san! Ohno-san..]

Ohno slided in his tongue between Nino's lips when Nino called out his name with a surprise.

Nino couldn't break up the kiss. He was totally feeling great and Ohno seemed to enjoy kissing and licking him. Ohno didn't stop there and started undressing Nino who was on the bed.

Nino was panting from the kiss, but he looked at Ohno who was also getting undressed himself  and he was scared to let this continue.

Nino closed his eyes tight again when Ohno leaned over and started kissing his jaw again.

Ohno didn't stop nibbling his chest, his stomach and his thighs.

Without opening his eyes, Nino was feeling Ohno's touch and kisses on his body.

Nino was so hard inside his boxer. Before his own hands travelled to his hard member, Ohno grabbed Nino’s wrist and lightly squeezed Nino's member, then Ohno slowly took off Nino's boxer and licked Nino's hard member several times before taking it into his mouth.

[ah!..ah!..aah..Ohno-san...I'm...aahnn...hmm...] it felt so good inside Ohno's mouth that Nino couldn't stop moaning.

Ninograbs Ohno's hair without awareness when his pre-cum were started flowing inside Ohno's mouth. Ohno didn't stop, and sucked Nino's member so hard and Nino came inside Ohno's throat.

Nino was catching his breath while Ohno crawled up on Nino’s body and intensely kissed again. Ohno’s lips were so moist after sucking Nino’s.

Nino could feel that Ohno's hard member was poking his thigh and kinda rubbing his inner thighs.

They kissed and sucked each other lips and tongues while Nino was pulling in Ohno's hips wrapping his legs around Ohno's waist.

Nino's hands travelled from Ohno's shoulders to Ohno's boxer slowly taking it off from Ohno’s waist and started stoking Ohno's hard member with his hand between their sweaty and sticky stomachs.

[ha' ha'..aah...aah...nnn..] Ohno parted from the kiss and moaned when Nino stoked his member a bit rough.

Ohno was still hard. Nino pulled him down on the bed and got on Ohno sitting up between Ohno's thighs while Ohno was doing nothing, but moaning because of Nino's hand job.

Nino kissed and nibbled Ohno's inner thigh while stoking Ohno's hard member with another hand. Ohno was so defenseless  under him with his eyes closed and parted mouth breathing hard.

Nino was getting hard again seeing Ohno under him moaning. He was 'so erotic'.Nino was aroused with desire.

He quickly bent his head between Ohno's thighs and started licking Ohno's tip. Nino licked several times before he sucked Ohno's hard member.

Ohno's hands were squeezing his shoulders. Ohno's precum started coming out between Nino's lips.

[ah!..ah!!] Ohno gasped and shouted when Nino sucked the tip with intense motion. Then, he gave Ohno deep-throating and Ohno couldn't stop jerking his mouth.

Nino released Ohno's member from his mouth and crawled up on Ohno's body until his hard member touched with Ohno's member.

Nino’s hand guided Ohno's hand to stoke his hard member while he stoked Ohno's member with another hand. They continued rubbing and touching each other hard members and sucking each other tongues and lips until they both came.

\-------------------

 

The meeting is over and people leaves the room one by one saying 'osukaresama deshita. arigatou', but Nino wants to go over to Ohno and says 'you're cool today', but Ohno is sitting between Jun and Sho and seems busy with their business talk.

Nino just glanced at Ohno for a sec before he leaves the room. Ohno also unconsciously lift up his head and looks at the people who are leaving the room and sees Nino leaving the room with his manager.

Sho is in a good mood today [Satoshikun, your plans are amazing. You never let me down].

[our Ohchan is sugoi na] Jun praises him with a smile.

[na~ it isn't that good] Ohno smiles.

[how about we go fishing together after we wrap up this project?] Sho asks both Ohno and Jun.

Ohno with his happy eyes [ah! iine~ I've been wanting to go fishing]

Jun: [I'll pass this time. It's gonna be cold by the time we finish the project]

 

Fashion show is 3 weeks away from now. Ohno was too busy to go fishing for the last 2 months. Ohno also really wants to get drunk after this project, so that he can forget everything that has been letting him down and everything that he has been worrying about these days.

\------------

After 3 weeks

The show was successful and went smoothly as they planned.

It's already 1AM even though they wrapped up the show around 10 PM.

Ohno left the rest work with other managers and staffs. Jun promised Ohno last week that he can take a week off as soon as the fashion show ends.

From here onward related with this fashion show and media isn't Ohno's responsibility, so Ohno is heading back to his home to take a long bath and gets drunk at home.

 

Ohno picks up his cell phone from the pocket when he is about to enter the elevator in his apartment building parking lot.

[hello?] Ohno doesn’t know this number, but he picks it up anyway.

[behind you] the other person on the line says.

Ohno turns around and sees Nino greeting him with a smile [Ohchan osukare!].

[what're you doing here? how did you get in this parking lot] Ohno asks with a surprised face because this building and its parking lot are restricted to non-residents unless residents allow the guests to enter here.

[this is Ninomiya.. I have many ways to get into this apartment. It's not that difficult.] Nino chuckles with his celebrity aura.

[whatever...idol-kun ]Ohno slightly shakes his head by Nino’s expression.

Before Ohno turns around and heads toward the elevator, Nino grabs Ohno's hand [can I stay at your place tonight?].

Without any hesitation, Ohno answered [no, you can't. I'm sorry. Plz go home] and tries to pull off his hand from Nino's grip.

Nino doesn't let go off Ohno's hand and says [you're really good at saying "No" to me. I've no where to go tonight. Please].

Ohno frowns and confuses by Nino's words [huh? what? You can go to hotel if you don't want to go home. You don't need to come to my place just because you have nowhere to go] and gently shakes off Nino's grip from his hand.

[all the reporters are in front of my place right now. About 3 paparazzi were following me and they’re probably outside of this parking lot right now. They saw me coming in to this parking lot.Please Ohchan. Just one night].

Ohno annoyingly asks Nino [you did sth again, didn't you? that's why they're following you. Is it this time with a model from today's fashion show?]

[no. I didn't do anything. I'm not that kind of person as they said in those articles] Nino answered and pouted. Ohno doesn't know what to say after seeing Nino's pouty lips.

[Ok. Ok. I see] after Ohno said that, Nino gently let go of Ohno’s hand with a smile.

Ohno gets into the elevator as soon as the elevator door opens while Nino is following him quietly like a pet.

 

After his bag was placed on the couch, Nino asks [can I have water?] even though he has already opened the refrigerator.

Ohno is really speechless by what Nino is doing. Nino is acting like he owns this place.

[there is also coffee in the coffee maker] Ohno tells Nino with his tired voice.

[ah.thanks, Ohchan] as Nino drinks up the water.

 

Ohno gets into his room. After he put his laptop bag on the desk, he hangs up his blazer in the closet. Before he completely took off his light blue shirt, he notices Nino is at the door staring at him with a small grin.

Ohno closes the closet door [what're you looking at?].

Nino smirks and walks into the room towards Ohno. Ohno slightly steps backward with a bit surprised eyes.

Before Nino comes closer, he shouts [Don't come closer!].

Nino stops two steps away from Ohno and chuckles [what? I'm not doing anything. I just wants to borrow your pajamas since I didn't bring anything. I can't sleep with my clothes. It isn't comfortable].

Ohno realizes that Nino is having fun teasing him again.

[o..I see. you can take any t-shirt and sweat pants here on the left side of the closet. I'm gonna take a bath right now]

[ i want to take a bath too. Can we take it together?] Nino teases him again.

[go ahead and die!] Ohno shouts and leaves his room.

 

It has been a while Ohno taking a long bath. It's almost 30 minutes and he is really sleepy in the bath right now. He wants to sleep right now, but he still wants to stay in the bathtub a bit longer.

Ohno starts nodding off in the bath until he hears Nino’s voice and the knocks on the door [Ohchan? are you OK in there? it's been a while. are you ok in there? Ohchan?] *knock* *knock*

Ohno jumps a bit [ah! I'm ok. I'm just taking a long bath. do you want to use the bathroom?] Ohno shouts from inside.

[no. I'm fine. I worry that you might fall asleep in the bathtub] Nino talks just outside the door.

[arigatou! I'm fine. I'm done right now] Ohno gets out from the tub and wraps the towel around his waist.

Then..he is like <wait a min. did Nino just say 'he worries about me falling asleep in the bathtub'? he worries about me? huh! > Ohno's heart skips a beat.

Then, he was like <..no..no..I've to be careful of him and his smart brain which is able to get anyone on the bed with him> Ohno reminds himself.

 

Nino is in the living room watching TV when Ohno looks at him from kitchen.

[have you had your dinner?] Ohno asks Nino who hasn't changed to t-shirt and sweat pants yet.

[I had miso udon for dinner, but I feel hungry right now.] Nino looks at Ohno from the living room.

[I have frozen croquettes. If you don't mind eating frozen food]

[ah! hontou! I love croquettes. But can I take a quick shower before I have croquette? I feel a bit itchy] Nino asks Ohno while scratching his right arm.

[didn't almost every models today take a shower after the show there?]

[yea. I also did, but I sweated a lot after I ran away from those reporters and crowds] getting up from the couch.

Ohno nods his head because he understands the situation.

Then, Nino asks [can I borrow your underwear too?]

[huh! my underwear?!] Ohno is surprised by Nino's request.

[hahaha~~~ I'm just joking] Nino laughs out loud seeing Ohno’s reaction.

Ohno pouts and frowns again <he got me again>.

Ohno goes into his room from the kitchen, opens his closet and gives Nino the new gray underwear [here. it's new. Towels are in the bathroom cabinet]

 

Ohno warms up the croquettes and instant rice in the microwave and puts them on the living room tables.

He drank 2 cans of beer while having his dinner. The late night TV shows are so boring and he’s also sleepy.

Nino sits next to him on the living room floor after quick shower and starts eating the dishes from the table Ohno warms up for him.

 

It is like Ohno’s close friend, Sho or Jun came over to stay overnight at his place because Nino is giving the aura like they're very close or they’ve known each other for a long time.

While Ohno is finishing off his last drop of beer from 3rd can, Nino already finished cleaning the living room table.

Nino brings over two cold cans of beer and puts them on the table.

[this is my last for tonight] Ohno holding his 3rd can with his sleepy eyes tells Nino.

[it's fine. Just drink. I'm sure you want one more. You've been working hard this whole month. You deserves more than 3 cans of beer tonight]

Ohno chuckles at Nino's words and opens the 4th can.

[hora!..this is the 1st smile I ever see since I saw you in the parking lot hours ago] Nino smiles and opens his beer can for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing next chapter, but I still need to read and edit a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after 15 mins ..[Ohchan, I need your clothes] walking his way from the bathroom to Ohno in the living room.  
> Nino is wet and with towel on his waist. Ohno unconsciously stares at Nino’s wet body and drench hair for a moment and he gulps unconsciously, then he gasps [ah! you’re gonna wet the floor].

Ohno drinks..and drinks until he wakes up next morning not knowing that he's on his bed. He still couldn't open his eyes, he wants to sleep more and his hand reaches out to turns off the usual 6AM noisy alarm. Before he flops back on the bed, he is really startled by someone who is sleeping beside him under the same blanket.

It’s like a deja vu. [ha!! ha!! nande!? why are you sleeping here?] Ohno shouts with a loud voice staring at Nino's sleeping face around his chest who is also wrapping his arms around Ohno waist.  
Nino opens his eyes slightly because of Ohno’s voice [ah! it's loud. I'm still sleeping here. hmm~~] Nino moves closer to Ohno and cuddles Ohno on the bed.

Ohno removes himself from Nino and tries to sit up on the bed [you! Nino!!!] Ohno shouts again.  
[what! what!] Nino is so annoyed by Ohno's loud voice and also sits up on the bed just in front of Ohno. Of course, Nino is also naked and his lower half is under the same blanket with Ohno's lower half.

[you brat! how did this happen?] Ohno yelled at Nino loudly.  
[ha!brat? it's you who wanted it. you're the one to tell.] Nino yelled back at Ohno.  
Ohno is startled by Nino’s words [me?..really?..] Ohno can't seem to recall his memory from last night.

Ohno worries about his feeling for Nino can be seen through. He's afraid that he said sth weid to Nino last night. Ohno slaps his forehead with his palm and shouts [ah!!!!! gosh!] and sighs.  
Nino is just staring at Ohno's reaction that he's never seen before with a suprise. And Ohno calms himself down and slightly bows to Nino [I guess I gave you trouble last night. i’m really sorry].

Nino frowns and flops back on the bed, closes his eyes and tries to sleep again. Nino is really annoyed by Ohno's apology<did he really believe what I just said? what's up with that apology & a bow. Does he really think I'm gonna have sex with him just because he wanted it last night!? gosh!> in Nino's mind.

Ohno gets out from the bed quietly and gets into the shower.  
Of course, his whole body is in pain. [ah! itai!!] Ohno gasps. He knows that this time they really did it. Knowing that his inner thighs and region aroud his hips are in real pain, he mutters [I guess that little animal ate me raw last night].  
After stepping out fresh out of  shower, he dried himself and wraps his lower body with the towel in front of the mirror where he notices the bruises on his lips, hickeys on his necks, collarbone and on his chest. His heart beat speeds up like a mess. At the same time, he feels very embarrassed by those bruises and hickeys <dame! dame! get your goddamn mind straight! Satoshi!...gosh!>Ohno hits himself in his mind.

[ah! itai!] Ohno gasps again in the kitchen when his morning coffee touches the bruise on his lip.  
Nino comes out from the bedroom wearing boxer only [put sth on. don’t come out like that] Ohno reminds him. Nino with a grin walks straight to Ohno and whispers  [it isn’t like you from last night..you were calling out my name 'Ninochan! Ninochan!' ne].  
Ohno's ears are so red and couldn't talk back to Nino since he has no clue about what he exactly said last night. Ohno gets away from Nino with heart beat and sits on the couch in the living room with his coffee.  
[I’m gonna take a shower now. by the way, do you usually get up early like this?] Nino asks.  
[yea, it’s normal to wake up this early for a salary man like me.]  
[ah..right..but isn’t it your day off today? shouldn’t you sleep more?] Nino asks  
[today’s my day off, but I’m planning to go out...wait...how do you know that today’s my day off?] Ohno with suspicious eyes turns his face to Nino .  
[hmm...it isn’t important] Nino avoids Ohno's questions because there is no way he can say to Ohno that he asked Ohno's assistant yesterday before the fashion show started.  
[so..are you gonna leave this early?] Nino continues.  
[I’m gonna leave in 1 hr]  
[ah~ I see] Nino goes into bathroom.

After 15 mins..[Ohchan, I need your clothes] walking his way from the bathroom to Ohno in the living room.  
Nino is wet and with towel on his waist. Ohno unconsciously stares at Nino’s wet body and drench hair for a moment and he gulps unconsciously, then he gasps [ah! you’re gonna wet the floor].  
Ohno quickly goes into his room to grab his clothes from the closet and shoves them to Nino. Pretending like he's normal, but actually he's trying not to set his eyes on Nino’s naked pale body.

Last night, Ohno was really drunk before he opened the 6th or 7th can of beer.  
Before Ohno drank up the last can, Nino grabbed the can from Ohno and pulled him up and dragged him to Ohno's bed.  
After he covered the blanket over Ohno, he sat down at the edge of the bed beside Ohno and looked at Ohno’s drunk sleeping face. Nino unconsciously moved closer to Ohno and kissed Ohno on the lips gently.  
Ohno’s lips were warm and he can feel the air coming out from Ohno’s nose is hitting his cheek. He knew he should stop after stealing a kiss, but before he parted from Ohno’s lips, Ohno’s eyes were slightly open.  
Nino startled and quickly moved back from Ohno,[hm! Ninochan?] Ohno unexpectedly smiled at him and wrapped his hands around Nino’s neck and pulled him to kiss again.  
After kissing for a while, Nino slightly parted his lips from Ohno's and whispered [it’s your fault this time also...you know] and Nino deepened the kiss until he shoved his tongue into Ohno’s warm mouth and sucked Ohno's tempting tongue.  
Nino licked Ohno’s lips, jaws and moved to the neck. He started sucking the neck and Ohno couldn’t stop panting. Ohno’s hands were touching all over Nino’s back hugging. Nino separated the kiss for a moment to take off Ohno’s shirt and his shirt while sitting on Ohno's laps while Ohno is lying down panting under him.  
Nino leaned in again to nibble Ohno's hard nipples while his hands were touching Ohno's abs and waist and then he slided in one of his hands inside Ohno’s boxer and groped Ohno’s hard member [aahn~~Ninochan!] Ohno whimpered.  
That made Nino aroused. Nino quickly pulled off Ohno’s sweatpants and underwear together and started sucking off Ohno’s hard member that is wet with precum.  
*slurp..slurp* these voices and Ohno’s short deep grasping voices were filling up the room.  
Nino’s tongue travelled from the root of Ohno’s hard member to the tip licking on the vein of Ohno's member again and again [ah! aahn~~~ Ninochan!...no..aah~..more...I’m comin..aahn~~]. Nino sucked one last time while holding it with another hand and took it into his deep throat..Ohno couldn’t stop shaking inside Nino’s throat and came inside..Nino gulped down Ohno’s and licks the rest from Ohno’s member.  
He crawled up on Ohno who is panting so hard and put his three fingers into Ohno’s panting mouth. Ohno with his sleepy eyes sucked Nino’s fingers like there is no tomorrow. Nino cupped Ohno’s face with another hand and licked Ohno’s cheeks and sleepy eyelids. Then he took off his wet fingers and shoved them into Ohno’s. 

[ah! ah! itai!! stop..no..ah! ah!]Ohno gasped with a loud voice because of the pain. Nino bit Ohno’s necks and collarbones really hard when he was pumping his three fingers inside Ohno’s.  
[aahn~~aah~~aah!] Ohno’s body and voice slowly changed from pain to pleasure that is the signal for Nino to put his hard member into Ohno’s.  
Nino took off his fingers and Ohno suddenly felt the emptiness inside him,but within a second Nino entered with his hard member into Ohno’s inside. Ohno’s inside started filling up with Nino's very hard, hot and wet member.  
Nino slightly lift Ohno’s hip with his hand and put one of Ohno's legs on his shoulder and going deep with a strong push.  
Ohno suddenly shouts with a loud voice when Nino reached deep inside of Ohno and Nino started moving inside Ohno slowly and hit Ohno’s spot for severe times. [aah~so tight..Ohchan...aah! ah!...feels...good..aah~~] Nino was moaning and sweating.  
Nino went into deeper inside and slamped his member into Ohno's again and again. Then, he slowly took off his from Ohno’s, but Ohno lifted his pelvis and hips up to meets Nino’s member. Nino moved faster and faster in and out of Ohno’s that he lost control in his movement. Ohno shouted very loud because of Nino’s rough movements. Ohno’s hard member was grinding between his own stomach and Nino’s. [Ohchan! ah~! ah! hm!..aahn~ ] Nino almost lost his strength and Ohno was almost coming. Before Nino cumed, Ohno came on his stomach and his cum were also on Nino’s stomach..after 3 more rough thrusts, Nino came inside Ohno while squeezing Ohno's butt cheeks.  
Nino lost his strength and flopped onto Ohno’s body after Ohno's leg was off from his shoulder, then he slowly took off his member from Ohno’s inside and his cum were dripping out from Ohno.  
Both of them were panting so loud and Nino’s face was buried at the crook of Ohno’s neck for a while, then Nino started kissing Ohno’s lips again. He nibbled Ohno’s lower lips so hard until he could taste some blood from Ohno’s lips. Then he licked the blood and bruise on Ohno’s lips ..for the last time he sucked on Ohno’s neck leaving one more hickey. At that time, Ohno’s falling asleep already under him. He removed himself from Ohno and flopped on the bed next to Ohno with his back .  
Nino looked at Ohno’s sleeping face and chuckled [Ohchan you’re so cute and erotic...I guess I’m really falling in love with you]. Meanwhile, Ohno is drinking another can of beer in his dream while Nino cleans Ohno with the small wet towel from the bathroom after he cleaned up himself and wore his boxer.  
Nino wrapped one of his arms around Ohno’s waist and falled asleep soundly not thinking about tomorrow morning when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...writing next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [why are you laughing now?] Nino is still pouting and looking at Ohno’s smiling face.  
> Nino is so cute. He can be a brat, but he is a cute brat for Ohno.  
> [nothing particularly] Ohno answered with a smile staring at the sea.  
> Nino frowns and pouts again.

If he is not mistaken, his eyes looked for Ohno and followed him in the studio during those 2 weeks working together for the commercial.  
Ohno would sit next to cm director and look at Nino's photoshoot on the computer screen with the staffs while Nino stole glances at Ohno behind the cameraman in the middle of shooting.  
During the break time, Ohno might be talking to the studio staffs and AD while Nino was unconsciously in a daze at Ohno..Ohno's slender long fingers, his tanned skin body, his movement, his smiles, his hair, and his habit of touching his chin until Ohno turned and looked at him and smiled.  
When Ohno came and said 'goodbye' to Nino at the end of every shooting with a smile, Nino is busy taking a glance at Ohno's unperfect cute teeth and snaggle tooth through Ohno's smile.  
When he realized that Ohno has been in his mind, denied himself that he was just acting on impulse about Ohno. After that night with Ohno, Nino couldn’t forget about Ohno and he wants to see him more.  
Nino always finds a way to hang out with Ohno to get close to him. He has never felt that kind of feeling. May be because he was the type of guy who breaks up with the girl easily if sth doesn’t work out between them and he isn't the one that has to chase after her. 

However, this time he knows he’s the one chasing after Ohno. He doesn’t know what to do every time Ohno rejects his invitations. His experiences are useless. Ohno is not a girl and he’s a mature independent young man with his own pace. Ohno seems to have interest in him, but he can’t tell this interest is love interest.  
\--------------

last night was the 2nd time he spent the night and had sex with Nino. Nino doesn’t complain or say anything about last night since this morning. Ohno thinks that ‘may be’...Nino likes having sex with him. Ohno thinks there is nothing more, nothing less. This is all about Nino and his relationship. Ohno can’t expect anything more from Nino and he thinks Nino doesn’t expect anything more than this. Ohno knows this has to stop somehow because it isn’t good for him and Nino either. The best way is keeping a certain distance himself from Nino.  
\----------------  
[can’t you take me there with you?] Nino asks in the car.  
Ohno doesn’t respond anything and he changes the car lane and stops in front of the small shop.  
[I can call the taxi for you right now] Ohno grabs his cell phone from his jacket pocket.  
[did you hear what I just asked?] Nino with a frown and folding his arms on his chest.  
[you should go home] Ohno looking at his phone for taxi service phone number.  
[why? why are you always rejecting me? do you really dislike hanging out with me?] Nino with a disappointed tone. 

Ohno doesn’t like this. This kind of relationship he has with Nino. He is attracted to Nino, but it isn’t good to take advantage of hanging out with Nino for sex. He is a reserved person and he has to be careful of this kind of thing.

Ohno bangs his hands holding his cell phone on dashboard [what’s wrong with you!? you came into my office without asking me, you text me and call me during the lunch and in the middle of meetings, you come to my apartment without notice and now you want to mess up my day-off plan..huh? are you really having fun teasing me?] Ohno is frustrated and his mind is in a mess. He is also frustrated himself for having sex with Nino twice.

Ohno couldn’t stop and continues [ what are we exactly!? are we friends? co-workers!? I’ve no idea...if you need a sex friend, plz find someone else...] Ohno slows down and lowers down his voice to hold himself back when he sees Nino’s quietly listening and staring at Ohno’s angry face.  
He knows it’s not right to get mad at Nino. Actually, he couldn’t get mad as soon as he sees Nino’s face.

[forget it…] Ohno sighed. It’s so quiet in the car all of a sudden and then Ohno’s cell phone starts ringing.  
Ohno picks the call [hello? Shokun?]  
[Satoshikun? where are you right now? ] Sho asked on the phone.  
[I’m on my way, Shokun...I'm almost there]  
[ok..I thought you stayed in the bed and fell asleep again hahaha~~]  
[no..ano...Shokun, if you don’t mind, can I bring one more person with us today?]  
[..ah! that’s fine..is it someone I don’t know?] Sho asked with curiosity.  
[..well..that’s...you know him..I’ll see you in 10 mins, Shokun. arigatou!]  
[no no..that’s fine..ja!] Sho replied and hung up the phone.

Ohno glanced at Nino who is next to him at the passenger seat.  
[arigatou, Ohchan] with his innocent face.  
Ohno just nodded slightly and drove to the harbor.  
Sho waved his hands to Ohno from the boat happily, but his expression obviously changed after he saw Nino with Ohno.  
[uh? Ninomiyakun? what are you doing here?]  
[ah..Shokun..he’s the one..] before Ohno finished his sentence.  
[that’s why you said on the phone that you’re bringing someone I know...hahaha~~]  
[how are you? Ninomiyakun. I’ve already heard from your managers and they’re already taken care of your scandal. I let them handle this matter.]  
[hi, arigatou Sakuraikun] Nino bowed slightly to Sho who is the boss of his agency and main agency.

It’s been for about 5 mins on the boat and Nino regrets following Ohno fishing. It's so cold even though he's wearing Ohno's coat. He couldn’t move at all and he closes his eyes and lies down in the cabin. Ohno and Sho are outside with their fishing gears while Nino spent the last 4 hours in the cabin sleeping.

Their boat stops somewhere in the sea and both of Ohno and Sho move from place to place on the boat and wait for certain fish and somehow they end up standing side by side quietly with their fishing gears and waiting patiently.  
Shokun suddenly asks Ohno [how do you become friend with Ninomiyakun? It’s so unexpected..ne] .  
[we aren’t friends] Ohno shakes his head focusing on fishing.  
Sho bends his head a little bit forward and looks at Ohno's face next to him [huh? what do you mean?..wait..what happen to your lip?]  
Ohno is a bit surprised by Sho's question and blurts out [ah..it’s..I bumped into the table edge last night and it’s a bit swollen now]  
[Satoshikun..how many years we’ve been friends..you can’t lie this kind of things to me] with a laugh.  
[this isn’t like the bruise you got from bumping into table edge...you know...it’s definitely a bruise you got from Ninomiyakun. Am I right?] Sho smiles and bends his head a bit forward and looks at Ohno’s eyes.  
[don’t say that] Ohno blushes and turns his head to another side to avoid Sho’s eyes.  
[hahaha~~~ let me see our grown up Satoshikun’s blushing face..here.. turn your head here..] Sho teases and laughs out loud at the same time.  
Nino is looking at Ohno and Sho who is laughing and having fun outside from the cabin. He wishes he can hear their conversation. Since he can't just stare at the scene of Ohno and Sho's closeness, he gets out from the cabin and calls out [caught anything yet?]  
Ohno and Sho turn their heads and look at Nino. Nino notices Ohno’s blushing face..Sho paused his laugh and [not yet, Ninomiyakun. Are you feeling better now?]  
Ohno turns his head toward the sea quickly to prevent Nino from seeing his face.  
Nino frowns a bit and asks Sho [ I feel better now. Can I try that too?]  
[ah! dozo dozo..] and hands his fishing gear to Nino with care.  
[ah~~ good..Ninomiyakun..you look good holding fishing gear..just like you’re having a photoshoot] Sho praises his talent, Nino. Nino smiles and takes a quick glance at Ohno who is quietly standing with his fishing gears next to him.  
[I’m gonna have some hot tea in the cabin] Sho left them alone there.

After 10-15 minutes without talking each other, Nino glances at Ohno and asks [just now what are you guys talking about?] Nino nudges to Ohno hand with his elbow.  
[nothing particularly] Ohno answered.  
[just now you looks so happy talking to Sakuraikun. How come your mood changed after I came out?] Ohno turns his head to the side and looks at Nino who is pouting with jealousy. Nino is so cute with his bed hair and his pouty lips. Unconsciously, Ohno chuckles and tries to hold his laughter.  
[why are you laughing now?] Nino is still pouting and looking at Ohno’s smiling face.  
Nino is so cute. He can be a brat, but he is a cute brat for Ohno.  
[nothing particularly] Ohno answered with a smile staring at the sea.  
Nino frowns and pouts again.

Then, suddenly.[ah! I guess sth is tugging on the line. what do I do! Ohchan! ] Nino shouts with a surprise. Ohno surprises and puts his fishing gear aside carefully and quickly. Nino's pulling the fish in by lifting the rod and Ohno grabs Nino's fishing gear to pull the fish in together with Nino and says [it isn’t sth. It’s definitely a fish],then he shouts [Shokun..we caught it! we caught it...bring the net quickly]  
Both Shokun and captain who is also fishing on the other side of the boat come over quickly and hold out the net in the sea.  
They caught it..actually Nino caught a big maguro..and they took photos with it and had some sashimi on the boat before they left to the harbor. Nino showed his skill in preparing sashimi in front of Ohno, Sho and Captain. Three of them were so amazed because they never thought that this idol can prepare sashimi like a pro. It is easy for Nino because he’s been watching his parents who are professional sushi chefs prepare fish since he was young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish editing. Thank you for reading. Yoroshiku ne.
> 
> next chapter is up just now!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno nods even though he’s dark circles under his eyes [what about you?]  
> Nino shakes his head [I couldn’t sleep last night...]

It was fun and they are on their way home after they said goodbye to captain and Sho at the harbor. Before Ohno says anything, Nino starts with [Ohchan, can we get some coffee?]  
[OK. I’ll stop at the coffee shop ahead of this traffic light]  
Ohno asks while driving to the coffee shop [Americano?]  
[No. I want to go in and buy it myself ] Nino answers.  
[are you sure? what if someone recognizes you? it’ll be a big trouble for you.] Ohno asks.  
[I guess it’s fine. I brought my mask and cap. And I’m wearing your clothes and coat. I don’t think nobody will notice me].  
[are you sure?] Ohno wants to make sure if it’s really OK. Nino nods. Actually, Nino feels like he had a date with Ohno today. He wanted to try buy coffee at the coffee shop with Ohno like they do in the love drama. He is just a young guy in love with Ohno.  
They went in. They both look at the menu on the wall and see the long lists of unknown coffee bean names. It’s really funny because even though both of them are Tokyo’s people, the menu is so complicated for both of them,so they end up ordering Americano.  
They both get on the car with their coffees and Ohno continues driving to his place while Nino calls to his manager [hello? Tanaka-san? is it OK for me to go home tonight?...really? I’ll mail you the address.ja!] Nino hung up the phone.  
Ohno is still driving [is everything OK?] he asks.  
[yea, my manager will come and pick me up tonight around 8 after he checks my place is not under paparazzi’s cameras. Can I stay at your house until then?] Nino asks.  
Ohno nods [I’m sorry. this morning..I..I was very rude to you while you’re having a hard time.]  
Nino shakes his head [no..I’m the one to say sorry to you. I’m sorry. I really gave you trouble. I asked your another favor just now. Thank you for everything...and..last night also]

It’s really awkward between them after they apologize each other seriously. Ohno is not familiar to see mature and serious Nino. Nino also feels so awkward to see Ohno who apologizes to a bratty childish guy like him.

They took off their coats and settled in the living room’s couch to have their warm coffee sitting side by side. It’s almost 8 and they didn’t talk anything particular and spent last 2 hours watching the variety programs on TV. 

However, Nino breaks the awkwardness between them. Nino is so nervous, but he is decided. He thinks this is the time. He puts his cup on the table and turns to Ohno [Ohchan, I’ve sth to tell you]. Ohno is so nervous by Nino's serious expression and puts his cup on the table and stares at Nino’s face [what it is?]  
They meet each other eyes. Ohno’s heart is beating faster and faster by Nino’s serious, but cute eyes. Then, Nino says [I like you. can you go out with me, Ohchan?]  
Ohno doesn’t know what to say and it’s his first time being confessed by someone he is so attracted to plus it’s the boy, the idol and it’s ‘Nino’. Before Ohno opens his mouth, Nino suddenly leans forward and brushes his thin and warm lips against Ohno’s lips. Ohno is so nervous and he can feel Nino’s warm lips. Ohno tries to pull his lips from Nino in his mind, but his lips do not obey his mind at all.  
Nino gently and slowly pulls off his lips from Ohno and stares at Ohno’s eyes. He smiles [I’ll take this as a ‘yes’ Ohchan]. Ohno freezes there and his ears are so red. Nino stands up from the couch [I’ll call you tomorrow. My manager is already downstair. oyasumi] Nino left Ohno on the couch and closed the door.  
Ohno freezes there for a while and his heart is beating so loud. He couldn’t hear the sound from TV anymore. He can feel it. He can hear his own heart beat since no one is the living room, but him. 

It’s morning and Ohno is still in the living room with his sleepy eyes. He couldn’t sleep last night, so he got up from the bed and sitting on the couch in the living room and staring at the TV the whole night.  
He felt so sleepy an hour ago and he fell asleep on the couch until he hears his cell phone ringtone.  
He is so sleepy and he picks up his cellphone without bothering to open his eyes [hello..? ]  
[Ohchan?]  
Ohno suddenly opens his eyes and sits on the couch with his bed hair because this is Nino’s voice.  
[ are you still sleeping?]  
[yea, I was sleeping].  
[ah..gomen gomen if I woke you up.] Nino awkwardly apologizes on the phone.  
[Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? there is a small restaurant I usually go. they’ve delicious food.]  
[where is it?] Ohno asks.  
Nino smiles on the other side [I’ll send you the address. Let’s meet there around 8 tonight.]

It’s his first time asking somebody out for a dinner. It’s usually somebody who invites him for a meal. Now, he called the restaurant by himself in the morning even though he hadn’t asked Ohno at that time for dinner. After the call, Nino can’t hold back his satisfied smile from his face. He’s in the middle of 10 mins break from his photo shoot. Since his manager quickly handles the scandals three days ago, Nino is back into his schedule sooner than he expected.  
\----------  
Ohno has a week off for his job and it seems like he will spend his days off by going dates with Nino instead of going abroad like he used to do. Right now, there is a pile of clothes and outerwears on his bed. He doesn’t know which one to wear for dinner tonight. He’s so nervous and he doesn’t know which one to wear to suit with Nino’s attire.

It’s almost 8 and Ohno calls Nino’s cell in front of the shop they will meet tonight. Since Nino doesn’t pick up the call and Ohno decides to get in the shop first instead of waiting outside. It’s really normal and quiet restaurant. There is not much people at the front. Most of them go into the Japanese style private dining rooms. Ohno sits at the chair at the counter and asks water first while waiting for Nino.  
After 15 mins, somebody pats Ohno’s right shoulder and Ohno turns his head. [Ohchan] Nino greets with a smile under his mask and cap. Ohno gets off from his seat [Oh! you’re here].  
Then, Nino turns to the waiter [this morning I called and booked a private room for two people’s dinner].  
Waiter : [yes, are you Ninomiya-san?]  
Nino: [yes]  
Waiter: [ we’ve been waiting for you. plz follow me]  
Nino and Ohno follow the waiter to their dining room.  
As soon as they get into the dining room, Nino takes off his mask and cap and asks water from waiter.  
Waiter closes the door and gets out off the room to get water for both of them.  
It’s a small Japanese style dining room and it’s not like a big idol would eat his dinner here. Ohno stares at Nino’s face in front of him at the table. Nino stares back [did you sleep enough?]  
Ohno nods even though he’s dark circles under his eyes [what about you?]  
Nino shakes his head [I couldn’t sleep last night. Today, I had 2 magazines photoshoots ...and dance practice that I finished it 30 mins ago.... I’m sorry I was a bit late.]  
Ohno shakes his head and smiles.  
[Are you not going to ask me why I couldn’t sleep last night?] Nino stares at Ohno’s eyes and talks.  
Ohno eyes widens a bit and stares at Nino’s eyes.  
[I was thinking about you last night and I couldn’t fall asleep.] Nino says.  
Ohno blushes and says [ me too] with a low voice.  
[really? I’m happy.] Nino smiles and holds Ohno’s hands on the table.

Ohno drops off Nino in front of his building. Before Nino gets off from the car, Nino asks Ohno to kill the car light for a while and quickly cups Ohno’s cheeks and kisses him on the lips.  
It tastes like sake and Nino. When Nino is about to pull of from his lips, Ohno puts his hands around Nino’s nape and pulls into his lips with a force. They had their sweetest 1st date kiss in front of Nino’s apartment building inside Ohno’s car. They aren’t drunk. They can feel each other warm lips and warm breath when they part their lips from each other. They feel so real and so nervous at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you so...hehehe~~ next chapter will be up tomorrow around this time I guess


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino wants to shout out loud to his manager like * There is no way Ohno would bring a girl to his place because I’m his boyfriend hahaha~*  
> \----  
> Jun stares down to Aiba and Sho on futon [don’t do anything gross..I’ll kill you guys if I hear any funny noise in the dark...now I’m gonna turn off the light] and he turns off the table lamp.

It’s been 3 years. No..actually it’s been about 2 year and 11 months they’ve been dating.

Nino is always on alert when it comes to Jun and Sho clinging around his Ohno, but he won’t say anything to them and Ohno also. He feels very jealous when Jun and Sho talk about Ohno’s past in front of him, but he still wants to know about Ohno’s past like Ohno in high school, in college and before he met Ohno.

Nino thinks that Jun still has a thing for Ohno even though both Sho and Jun know that Ohno and him has been together all along.

Actually, Sho and Jun become friends of Nino after he started going out with Ohno. Sometimes, Nino brings his best friend, Aiba with him while Ohno brings Sho and Jun to karaoke. Sometimes, five of them hang out at Sho’s house.

\------------

But this is one more serious secret among 5 of them compares to Nino’s secret: his jealousy toward Sho and Jun who know Ohno for a long time.

\-------------

Since both Ohno and Nino are getting very busy, it’s difficult to meet each other every week. However, 3 months ago Ohno asked Nino to start living together. Of course it isn’t easy to start living with Ohno because his managers seem to oppose about this idea. Nino is having a hard time to say Ohno that his managers doesn’t approve his request since he also want to live together.

 

Before he replied to Ohno, he plans to talk with Sho. If Sho says ‘yes’, his managers will have to approve Nino’s request.

Nino meets up with Sho privately [can you help me out this once?] Nino asks Sho.

[Ninomiyakun, I know you’re my friend, but this is work. I can’t mix work and private matter]

Nino frowns and [well, if you’re talking like this. It’s not important who I live with or date since it’s my private life. It’s not about my work. My work is to sing, dance and act on TV. Am I right?]

Sho understands that Nino’s managers as well as he wants his friends to be happy. He sighs and [ fine. fine. I will talk to your managers tomorrow for you, but you’ll have to promise me to follow the extensive rules after you move into a new place with Satoshikun. I don’t want any problems. I’m telling you as your boss and as your friend]

[I know. I promise. By the way, what do you mean by the extensive rules?] Nino asks with a confused expression.

Sho smiles with a grin [I’ll tell you later]

\--------------

Of course, Nino’s managers do not know that Nino is dating a guy and Nino has been in serious relationship with Ohno for almost 3 years. Nino told his personal manager before that Ohno becomes his best friend and he told them that he hangs out with Ohno a lot and he wants to move into a new place with Ohno.

Since it’s a guy friend, nobody doubts about his relationship with Ohno, but his personal manager opposes Nino to live with Ohno for just one reason. He’s afraid that Nino might get involved in scandal if Ohno brings his girlfriend home in the future and media might think it’s Nino’s girlfriend since Nino has a history of being a playboy in relationship even though 2 out of 3 scandals were false.

 

Nino wants to shout out loud to his manager like * There is no way Ohno would bring a girl to his place because I’m his boyfriend hahaha~*  Well, obviously he can’t say like this, but it seems it’s all going to work out with Sho’s help.

 

Two days after he talks to Sho, he received a message from manager-san who just dropped him at his apartment 2 hours ago.

           /Nino, I don’t know what you did, but it seems like the chairman asked the head manager to accept your request to move in with your friend. It’s my job to prevent scandals from media that attack you in the present and future. Plz start packing up your stuffs and I’ll call the moving service after you’ve done packing. See you tomorrow.

                                                                                                                          by manager-san/

\------------------

It’s been a month that they moved in to the new and spacious apartment. This place has tight security system. Thanks to Ohno who desperately looked for a place with secure security system for Nino’s privacy.

Nino calls Ohno who went to his previous apartment to pack his art stuffs after his work [Ohchan?]

[Nino?]

[Ohchan, do you need help packing your stuffs? I can come over right now]

[na~I left the office early to pack up my stuffs since today’s Friday. I’m almost done packing here and I’ve already called moving service for tomorrow’s service]

[oh! really? this is fast, Ohchan] Nino says.

[no..it’s almost a month and I still haven’t moved my art supplies to our place] Ohno sighs.

[ don’t worry. It’s no big deal since you’re very busy and I’m also busy to help you, so I’m gonna start cleaning up that empty room for your art stuffs when I get home].

[really? do you think you can clean up that room tonight? by the way, where are you right now?]

[I’m on my way to buy today’s dinner for us]

[ Aren’t we going to eat [nabe](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nabemono)(Japanese hot pot) together at our place tonight with three of them?] Ohno asks.

[huh? what’re you talking about? you didn’t tell me earlier]

[well, actually it isn’t me. It’s Sho who called me 2 mins ago that they’re going to have nabe at our place tonight. I thought you invited them and forgot to tell me. He also said he has sth to tell us]

[ha! he can’t do that without asking us beforehand] Nino is slightly annoyed by Sho.

[wait a sec Ohchan] Nino looks at his phone’s screen and it’s Sho who is calling him.

[Shokun is calling me right now. Let’s put him through our calls]

Sho: [Nino? genki? I’m thinking of having small nabe party with 5 of us together at you guys’ new place tonight]

Nino: [I know. I heard from Ohchan. We plan to make a housewarming party with your guys after we finish unpacking our stuffs]

Ohno: [hello? Shokun... I thought you already talked with Nino about it]

Sho: [well, both of you are free tonight, right? and..it’s been almost a month that you guys started living in the new place, so I thought it would be OK. I’m gonna bring everything, so don’t worry, Nino. We just need your living room and kitchen]

[ha! I can’t believe it. This isn’t the first time ,Shokun. You did it like this before at my apartment too] Nino says.

[well, thanks to me you two can live together now..] before Sho finishes his threat sentence Nino cuts in [I know! I know. enough with that and just come. When are you coming over? Have you told Emperor?]

[yea, I just called him before I call you. I’ll be there around 6]

Ohno: [it’s already 5:30 now]

Nino: [yea. I’m going back home to clean up my living room]

Sho: [OK! I’ll see you. I gotta buy some grocery for nabe right now. ja!] Sho hung up the phone without waiting for Ohno and Nino’s response.

Nino: [I can’t believe it he called Jun before me. He’s planning to hold a nabe party at our place without us knowing anything about it] Nino complaints again.

Ohno: [hahaha~~ it seems like you guys are childhood friends]

Nino: [stop it..really..I didn’t think our boss can be such an annoying friend]

Ohno doesn’t say anything, but so amused by Nino’s words on the phone.

[Ninochan, don’t forget to call Aibakun. Shokun didn’t say he called Aibakun already]

[right. yea, I’ll let him know. That guy Aiba is having 3 days off while I’m busy with local shoots these days]

 

After talking to Ohno, Nino calls Aiba and [hello? Nino?]

[Aibakun, come and have nabe at our new place around 6. Shokun said he is gonna bring everything for nabe]

[ah. I know. I’m also in the middle of shopping for beer and soda for tonight’s nabe party]

[ah. I see .he’s already called you. Ok. I’ll see you then Aibakun] Nino hung up and starts driving off to his home from in front of the restaurant in the car parking.

It’s almost 6 and Nino hears the doorbell. He pushes the unlock button when he sees Sho and Aiba together on the digital peephole door viewer. Sho is carrying big grocery bags in both hands and Aiba is also carrying 2 Kirin beers boxes and 3 big bottles of soda.

[ah! so heavy. Take them. here] Sho shoves them into Nino’s hands and helps Aiba to carry the beer box.

While Nino is washing the vegetable and meats, Sho starts [I brought sth you to read].

Aiba smiles in the back and who is also busy taking cups and bowls from the cupboard.

Nino looks at Sho [ha!].

Sho: [it isn’t ‘ha!’. I really hope both of you handle it well. I’m giving you the list of you two need to follow. Ok?].

Nino: [ok. I’ll read it with Ohchan when he's back]

Aiba:[he's still at work?]

Nino:[na.. he went back to his previous apartment to pack the art stuffs since he has to return the key this coming Monday]

Aiba: [I see. ne..this is why you guys bought 4 bedrooms apartment]

Sho: [it's good for you. You guys have your private rooms to enjoy your own hobby]

 

Ohno is back and Jun is also here. Jun is really sitting closely with Ohno who is helping Jun in the living room cutting those fish cakes for nabe. Nino eyes are beaming like laser to Jun.

Aiba who is in the kitchen comes closer to Nino and whispers [laser beams are coming out from your eyes to shoot down those two. why don’t just say sth if you want, you jealous brat..fufufu~~].

Nino glares at Aiba and Aiba is like [ah! gomen gomen].

Sho says [come here and help me, Masaki. Leave this jealous bratty devil alone fufufu~~] and Nino glares at Sho also with ‘don’t screw up with me’ face.

 

Nabe is in the pot on the stove on the living room table. They all sit in the living room and Nino scoots next to Ohno and Jun is reading sth from A4 paper with Aiba and laughing. Sho is getting ready to put some nabe in his bowl who seems so hungry.

[give me that. why are guys laughing and reading it. it’s ours.] Nino grabs the paper from Aiba and Jun.

[ne..Ohchan, Shokun said we need to read this since we’ve already moved in together.]

[huh..what is it?] Ohno stares at the paper.

Nino starts reading it.

[1. don’t hold hands in public place such as car parking, in front of your apartment building, lobby, etc.

2\. don’t kiss in the car, at the car parking or in public places.

3\. don’t forget to lock the door and close the blinds and doors before whatever you do.

4\. don’t be so lovey dovey in front of your apartment building.

5\. don’t leave the marks all over his body if Nino has photoshoot the next day or in 2 days (plz be careful Satoshikun)

6\. don’t bite him until it gets blood and bruises where people can see and can tell they’re kiss marks from you (plz be careful Ninokun)

7.If you’re not careful of above lists, we two are going to be beaten up by me as a boss and as a friend before media kills both of you.]

[ what is wrong with this?]As soon as Nino finishes reading. 

Ohno is smiling with a big grin looking at the list on the paper.

Nino: [there is no way we can follow all of these]

Sho: [no.8 is gonna happen to both of you if say so]

Nino: [whatever..we’re always careful..ne Ohchan. I don’t think I would kiss Ohchan in the public even if I’m not working in entertainment industry]

Ohno chuckles and nods. But they both know in their mind they’ve already broken some of those rules way even before they start dating.

 

Jun cuts in [be serious both of you. Nino, you know that you’re the one who will go down if media catches you that you’ve ‘a boyfriend’]

Nino frowns [I know! don’t worry. I’ll be careful  about this, Emperor]

Jun :[ oi! don’t call me ‘Emperor’!]

 

While Nino and Jun continue their teasing, Ohno is smiling and having fun between them. But Sho and Aiba are so quiet enjoying their nabe.

 

Since Nabe is gone, they are having beer together and Ohno asks [Shokun, you told me on the phone that you’ve sth to tell us. What is it?]

Sho clears his throat and puts down his beer can on the table.

Nino: [what is it? do you know about it Jun?]

Jun shakes his head slightly and looks at Sho who is about to say sth.

Aiba is not looking at them, but at his beer can.

Sho with a smile glances at Aiba who is sitting close next to him on the living room floor with the rest of them.

Sho starts [ I’m so sorry guys..it has been like a year...nope..2 years that we’ve been keeping a secret from you guys...no..actually ...it’s hard to choose the right timing to tell you guys..]

Nino: [ a secret? you said ‘we’?]

Sho nods and grabs Aiba’s hand suddenly ..Three of them eyes suddenly get widen and confuse by Sho’s action at the same time.

Sho:[ we’re going out ...Masaki and me...actually today’s our 1 year anniversary of being back together after we had the argument that we almost completely broke up]

Aiba lifts his head and smiles shyly and scratches his hair with hand while Sho is staring at Aiba’s face with a soft smile.

Three of them freeze there and looking at Sho and Aiba with a shock. Then, suddenly Ohno says [congratulation Shokun, Aibakun]

Nino: [Aibakun, am I really your best friend? I never heard that you’ve been in a relationship with a guy and it’s Shokun. I thought you’re dating a girl who you met during your trip to Vietnam 3 years ago…]

Ohno: [huh?]

Jun cuts in and says [..now I remember...Shokun went to Vietnam 3 years ago alone because I cancelled my trip plan to go along with you at the last minutes because of my work]

 

Nino looks at Sho again [what!? don’t tell me it isn’t a girl and it is actually this person you met in that trip] Nino points at Sho.

Sho: [hey, don’t point your finger at me.]

Nino: [ah~ it all make sense now ..the reason you didn’t want to introduce your girlfriend to me]

Aiba: [gomen Nino..gomen...many things happened between Shokun and me]

Sho smiles [..I met Masaki there, but it wasn’t our first meeting. But when I saw him there, I was like how come I meet one of our agency talents here during my vacation]

Aiba smiles [ah..me too!.. I was like how come our boss’s son is here in Vietnam wearing a normal white t-shirt and jean with a camera like a complete tourist.]

Sho: [hahaha..I was indeed a tourist there..Masaki hahaha~..but for me, I could tell it was you as soon as I saw you because of your Aiba styles fashion..with a bit flashy red sport shoes]

Aiba laughs.

Ohno: [so you know each other way before that trips. But you start dating after that trip?]

Aiba: [well, as you know, I know Shokun more than 3 years ago, but we’re not friends or anything. I just know that he is gonna be our new boss. I guess it was just before Shokun became a president we start hanging out together once a week ne..Shokun...]

Sho: [we didn’t even realize that we had already started going out. It just happened. And then we confessed our feeling one day. Well, we argued a lot and broke up many times hahaha~~]

Jun: [wow! It’s amazing that three of us didn’t know you guys are dating]

Sho: [hmm.. Satoshikun, you knew about us, right?]

[you knew about them!?] Nino grabs Ohno’s arms with a surprise.

Ohno smiles [fufufu~~ somehow I sensed sth between them in last year’s new year party, so I asked Shokun ‘you like Aibakun?’ and he told me ‘Satoshikun, you’re drunk’ so I was like ‘yea, I guess I’m drunk’ hahaha~ since then I didn’t ask about it]

All of them is so amused by Ohno’s talks.

Nino: [you know what..it feels a bit weird to see you two lovey dovey in front of us suddenly]

Aiba: [shut up!...]

Sho: [we’ve been seeing you and Ohno lovey dovey in front of us all the time and that always gives me goosebumps]

Jun : [you guys are gross!...all of you]

Ohno chuckles and turns to Jun [how about you? how is your relationship with Inoue-san?]

Nino is a bit surprised [huh? Inuoue-san? who is that? I didn’t know anything about this. You’ve a girlfriend, Jun?]

Nino and the rest looks at Jun and Jun is like [hey hey...don’t put me in the center of attention. She is just the fiance that my parents chose for me. OK.]

Sho: [but your face is telling us that ‘I really like Inouechan’ hahaha].

They all laugh out loud clapping their hands and Jun is blushing and doesn’t talk back since Sho stated the truth.

Aiba :[ this is why I told you, Nino ‘don’t get jealous when Jun sits closely with Ohnokun. I told you to say sth if you want. hahaha~~]

Nino tries to smash Aiba’s head and Aiba darts away from Nino’s palm while Ohno grabs Nino’s wrists [yame te, Ninochan]

Sho and Jun are laughing out loud at Nino while Aiba teases him.

 

Of course, three of them go into the guest room where the queen bed is while Ohno takes Nino to their bedroom.

[I’m taking the bed] Jun told to Aiba and Sho who are holding their pillows and ready to get on the bed.

Aiba: [that’s not fair. You should be the one sleeping on the futon on the floor]

Sho: [queen bed is big enough that 2 people can sleep together]

Jun: [whatever...I can’t sleep on the futon..I need a bed]

Aiba: [Shokun..say sth to him]

Sho: [Jun..can't you sleep on the futon tonight?]. No response from Jun who has already closed his eyes and pretends he doesn't hear anything.

Sho sighs [Masaki, Emperor rarely falls asleep on the futon as long as I remember since he was a kid..so let’s sleep together on the futon]

Aiba: [what..this futon is so small for both of us..and.how can..we..together..] Aiba blushes before he finishes his sentence because Sho and him are going to sleep together and Sho pats Aiba’s back [come here] they flops on the futon.

Jun stares down to Aiba and Sho on futon [don’t do anything gross..I’ll kill you guys if I hear any funny noise in the dark...now I’m gonna turn off the light] and he turns off the table lamp.

Of course, both Sho and Aiba know that they can’t do any funny things here.

After 10mins,

Aiba: [Shokun..are you sleeping?]

Jun: [shut up! Aibakun..I’m trying to sleep here]

Sho: [fufufu...I’m almost falling asleep]

Sho lies on his side and puts his hands on Aiba’s chest in the dark..then...Aiba grabs Sho's hand...they both intertwine their fingers on Aiba's chest and close their eyes and try to fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the last chapter tomorrow around this time, may be a bit earlier. Will end this series with atsui stuff hehehe~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno surprises and pulls away his lips from Nino’s quickly [no..we can’t tonight..our buddies are in the next room...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ore mo= me too  
> aishiteru=I love you

Meanwhile in the next room,

Nino drank too much today.  
He was hyper-up since they were drinking at home. Nino didn’t have to hold himself back because today's Friday and he has no schedule on weekend.

Ohno noticed that Nino’s so drunk.. people normally won’t notice that Nino is drunk because when he is drunk, he becomes quiet with less words and starts cuddling someone next to him.  
Ohno helps to remove Nino’s cardigan since it seems stuffy for Nino.  
Nino doesn’t say anything and just sits on the edge of the bed quietly staring what Ohno is doing in the room.  
Ohno hangs Nino’s cardigan before he takes off his sweater as well.  
Then, Ohno turns to Nino who seems so blank. Actually, he is so drunk right now. [go ahead and sleep..don’t just sitting like that and staring at me changing, Kazu].  
No response from Nino. Nino is neither smiling nor mopping.He is just sitting there quietly and staring at Ohno.  
After he’s done changing, he intimately sits next to Nino on the bed and stares at Nino’s eyes who is also staring at Ohno all the time.  
He puts his hands around on Nino’s shoulders [let’s sleep..ok? you’re drunk..are you OK?]. Ohno's voice is so gentle. Nino can feel his warm embrace.  
Fabric of bedsheet is smooth, so does Ohno's touch on his shoulders. Ohno leans a bit to Nino to give a goodnight kiss brushing his lips on Nino’s thin and warm lips while holding Nino's shoulder gently.  
Out of the blue, Nino gropes Ohno’s crotch with one of his hamburger hands while another hand is feeling Ohno's chest.  
Ohno surprises and pulls away his lips from Nino’s quickly [no..we can’t tonight..our buddies are in the next room...] and tries to shove off Nino’s hand touching his crotch.  
Nino doesn’t stop there. He pushes and pins Ohno down on the bed before he gets on Ohno and sits up on Ohno’s laps like he’s riding Ohno.  
Nino leans over Ohno and forcefully kisses Ohno’s neck and sucks it hard. Ohno can feel Nino’s so warm... pressing his body down. He’s also getting hot under Nino's kisses and touch.  
Ohno grabs Nino’s shoulders with his hands and pushes him from his neck and looks at Nino’s eyes. Nino is panting and staring down at Ohno’s eyes like ‘I’m so horny right now..you can’t stop me’.  
Ohno struggles with all his strength to sit up after he realizes what Nino’s eyes are trying to say [no..Ninochan…] Nino quickly pulls off Ohno’s sweat pants and takes off his sweat pants as well. His hand gets into Ohno’s boxer and squeezes Ohno’s almost half-hard member while another hand is pressing Ohno’s chest against the bed not to get away from this.[ah!] Ohno jerks by his squeeze.Ohno knows that he can no longer stop Nino and he can no longer control himself either right now.

[ah!!..Kazu..aah!! stop..no...ah!!..no more...hmm..hm!..] Nino stokes Ohno’s member and Ohno can only gasp. He has no more strength to struggle under Nino’s skilled hands.  
When he knows Ohno is already given up struggling, he grips Ohno’s waists and starts licking Ohno’s adam apple and then sucks Ohno’s hard nipples several times after he takes off Ohno’s t-shirt.  
His lips goes up a bit from Ohno’s neck to Ohno’s face and kisses his lips and shoves his tongue inside Ohno’s parted mouth before he takes off his t-shirt as well.  
It feels so good and so right that they both don’t want to part their lips and bodies. Nino’s is lying down his body on him and pressing him with his smooth body.

He pauses for a while to give Ohno a break to let air into Ohno’s lungs while he grabs the lube from the side table drawer next to bed without moving too much sitting up Ohno’s laps.  
After he had the lube bottle in his hands, he pulled the table lamp switch on the side table and it changes to dimmer light setting.  
Then, he pops opens the lube bottle and wets Ohno’s fingers with lube. He throws the bottle somewhere on the floor and grabs Ohno shoulders and pulls up Ohno to sit up on the bed while he is also sitting on Ohno’s laps.  
Ohno starts sucking Nino’s neck messily and bites his collarbone as much as he can while his wet lube slender fingers were guided by Nino's hand and now they are pumping into Nino’s inside that Nino is pulling his head back and gasping so loud on Ohno’s laps.  
He likes Ohno fingers inside him. Ohno's fingers is always sexy and always welcome him for sex.

He is staring at Nino’s face while his fingers are pumping inside Nino. Their hard members are grinding between their bodies. Nino is so sexy under the dim light catching his breath. His skin is so smooth as usual. Sometimes, he would touch Nino's skin to feel Nino's skin smoothness.

Nino’s bouncy butts and thighs touching his lap. Feeling each other like there is no tomorrow. Nino’s one hand travels down from Ohno’s shoulder to Ohno’s hard member grinding between their stomach and he starts stoking it again and again.

He is tightly holding on Ohno by wrapping around Ohno’s body. His fingers are scratching Ohno’s back whenever Ohno’s fingers hit his spot inside.  
[Kazu...Kazu..aah~] Ohno is panting so hard. Ohno couldn’t stop calling out Nino’s name. Ohno usually calls him ‘Nino’ or ‘Ninochan’ except that Ohno would call him ‘Kazu’ just before and after they’ve sex or during sex.  
Ohno starts licking Nino’s lips and jaws when Nino leans down his head a bit. [now...ha'...now..Ohchan..ha’...ah!!] Nino gives a cue panting he wants Ohno’s hard members inside him now.  
[aahn...aahn...ah!!!] Nino’s moaning so loud when Ohno’s members are pushing and going upward inside him slowly. Nino’s hips slowly lower to take all of Ohno’s inside him until Nino’s hips slump on Ohno's balls.  
[don’t move yet...don’t move now..] Nino tries to take a breath and leans his head over Ohno and wraps both of his hands around on Ohno’s body.  
After not moving and staying still inside Nino for a while as Nino told him to, he squeezes Nino’s butts slightly and Nino shouts [ah!!! Ohchan!].  
Then, Nino pulls his hips up slowly to take off half of Ohno’s member from his inside.  
Ohno hasn’t moved Nino’s inside yet, but he’s feeling so good by Nino’s 1st movement on his lap. [hmm~~aah~~~Ohchan~~aahn..nnhh~]Nino is hugging him so tight moving up and down so slowly on his lap to feel his member inside. Ohno couldn’t hold back anymore and suddenly puts a firm hold on Nino’s waist and slumps Nino’s hips down on him to enter Nino inside fully again.  
This time Ohno doesn’t wait Nino’s command and starts moving inside Nino with all his might.  
Ohno pushes upward inside him and enters in and out of him again and again.  
Both their hearts and mind are throbbing like a strong rhythm beat under the dim light in their room. Their bodies are so sweaty and rubbing against each other while Ohno’s member thrusts and thrusts into Nino's. Both of them are almost losing their breath and strength.  
[Ohchan...hmm~~...hmm! ..I’m..ahnn..aah~...ahnn~] Nino is almost coming and one of Ohno hands stokes Nino’s hard members grinding between their sweaty bodies.  
Ohno stokes Nino's with the same movement when he thrusts rough upward to meet Nino’s spot several times.  
[ah!!!..Ohchan..ha’..ha’..] Nino tries to breath the air through his mouth and cums on Ohno’s hand.  
He rests his head on Ohno’s shoulder and licks Ohno’s earlobe while Ohno is still inside him.  
Ohno is almost coming, but his hands travels to Nino’s body and squeezes Nino’s butt tightly so that Nino would squeeze the muscles sucking around his member inside.  
After three rough thrusts inside Nino and Nino squeezes his muscles around Ohno’s member [ah!!Kazu!!] Ohno shouts and comes inside Nino filling up with his cums.  
Nino pauses nibbling Ohno’s earlobe and whispers [you really like calling me ‘Kazu’ at the time like this, Ohchan].  
Ohno whispers [..ha’..aha’..aishiteru, Kazu] while trying to breath hard. [ore mo] Nino whispers and nibbles Ohno's neck to leave the hickey.  
[ah~ah!!] both of them gasp while Nino moves his hips up and Ohno’s member is being taken off from Nino’s inside.  
Nino removes himself from Ohno’s laps and flops next to him with stomach on the bed. Ohno lies down on the bed staring at the ceiling. It takes for a while to catch their breath back.  
Nino turns his face to Ohno [I’ve no strength to clean up myself right now].  
Ohno is still lying down on his back looking at Nino’s face under the dim light [do you want to take a bath together?]  
Nino: [now?]  
Ohno: [are you completely sober?]  
Nino: [I guess I am]  
Ohno: [good. I’ll carry you to the bathroom]  
Nino: [is it OK for us to take a bath together in the middle of the night while they’re sound sleeping?]  
Ohno chuckles [I don’t think they’re sound sleeping right now]  
Nino:[ but we barely made some noise]  
Ohno chuckles and [no..Kazu..you and I were loud. don’t you remember making such loud and strange sexy voices from your cute mouth just now?]  
Nino smashes Ohno’s stomach and giggles [whatever..it’s their faults to sleep at our place]

  
Ohno gets up from the bed naked and gets into the bathroom that is attached to their bedroom to fill up the bath tub with warm water.  
"40 degree Celsius. Water is filling up" a message from a bathtub control panel.

Ohno comes back to the bedroom and gently shakes up Nino’s arm who starts dozing on the bed. [hmm~~] Nino slightly shakes off Ohno’s touch.  
[come on Kazu..let’s wash ourselves clean before we get into the bath] he drags Nino’s hands.  
Nino slightly woke up and turns his body on the bed and extends his hands to Ohno who is standing beside the bed and staring down at Nino.  
Ohno smiles and pulled up Nino gripping Nino’s arms from the bed. Nino rests his head on Ohno’s shoulder while Ohno is supporting Nino’s body weight with his hands and arms.  
[you’re heavy] Ohno says with a grin.  
[baby me..OK?..] Nino smiles and whispers to Ohno.  
Ohno chuckles [hai! hai!].

[fufufu~~] Ohno is giggling while scrubbing at Nino’s back and supporting Nino’s body with his chest.  
Nino with a sudden frown looks at Ohno through the mirror in front of him under the shower stand [what’re you laughing at?]  
[you’re dripping. Look! mines are all over your thighs right now] Ohno with a big grin.  
Nino blushes so hard that his cheeks and ears are all red. At the same time he smashes Ohno’s head [just shut up and clean me up. The bath is ready]  
Ohno couldn’t stop his big grin on his face [hai! hai!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter, but I'm gonna add an epilogue after this to wrap up the loose end of this story line. Actually, I want to add Sakuraiba love story and Jun's affection for his Ohchan, but I couldn't somehow get the feeling of them like I did for Ohmiya lol~ I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.  
> I'm not good at writing and describing things and stories in beautiful words. I know I really need to work hard to write better(here and in my college essays lol~), but at the same time I'm satisfied to write down what I've in my mind for Ohmiya and share with you guys here. Thank you so much for reading and putting up with my poor writing skill and poor vocabularies. I saw typos and wrong words in previous chapters, but I was lazy to correct them. Sorry about that also.


	8. Epilogue of 'You're a Paradox!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun gives a light smash to the back of Ohno’s head and smiles.  
> Of course, Jun forgives his Ohno and Ohno’s beloved brat, Nino even Ohno doesn’t say sorry to them.  
> Two sleepy guys on the floor shake their head with smiles [that’s fine.We understand]

They feel so refresh cuddling & sleeping tight on the new bed sheet they changed last night after taking a bath together.  
Nino’s wrapping his hands around Ohno’s waist from the back like a glue and putting his chin on Ohno’s shoulder when they get out from their room for breakfast.  
Both of them are giggling and smiling like you will get goosebumps right away if you see them in this moment.  
As soon as the door opens, Jun aims and throws the pillow toward them and Ohno was hit by it while Ohno is protecting Nino like a human shield.  
Nino: [hey..hey..what’s wrong in the morning?]  
Ohno grabs the pillow from the floor [I knew this is gonna happen to me]  
Jun: [you guys are the worst! gosh!]  
Nino is surprised to see Aiba and Sho sleeping in the living room while Jun is sitting up on the couch with bed hair.  
Nino: [why you guys sleeping here?]  
Jun: [do you guys really expect us to sleep in the room?]  
Ohno with his cute pouty lips grabs Nino’s hands [Ninochan..I want coffee]  
[alright..I will brew some coffee for you, Ohchan...Jun?]  
Jun doesn’t reply anything and tries to wake up two poor guys on the floor cuddling and sleeping tight.  
Jun: [hey..wake up! it’s 10 in the morning!]  
Ohno sits down with Jun on the couch [gomen Junkun.we got carried away last night]  
[gomen..Aibakun and Shokun..sorry to disturb your sleep last night. Nino was so drunk last night, so he might not clearly remember that we disturbed you guys’ sleep]  
Jun gives a light smash to the back of Ohno’s head and smiles.  
Of course, Jun forgives his Ohno and Ohno’s beloved brat, Nino even Ohno doesn’t say sorry to them.  
Two sleepy guys on the floor shake their head with smiles [that’s fine.We understand]  
[Ohchan! come here and help me to get the coffee mugs for them] Nino shouts from the kitchen.  
[hai! hai!] Ohno gets up from the couch and runs into the kitchen.

Aiba: [it seems nice to live together I guess. They look like a newlywed]  
Jun: [you see..now..Ohchan is totally under Nino’s control..until last year around this time...although they were dating at that time, Nino brat is the one chasing after Ohchan desperately]  
Sho: [hahaha~~~ Junkun, are you feeling jealous right now?]  
Jun blushes [why should I feel jealous? they’re gross.]  
Aiba and Sho laugh out loud.

Sho:[ how about we also start living together, Masaki? Do you think we’ll be fine?]  
Aiba: [I’m sure we’ll be fine,but it would be different from these two. Unlike them, we both like going outside traveling and having fun at my family restaurant ne]  
Sho is smiling and nodding at his Aiba's.  
Ohno: [breakfast is ready..come over here guys]  
Jun sits down on the chair at the dining table followed by Aiba and Sho [yoshi! what’s for the breakfast?]  
Nino: [wait..you guys go wash your face and brush your teeth first, you dirty guys]  
Before Jun runs to the bathroom , he teases Nino [you aren’t the one to tell me, you pervert idol Nino]  
[you’re the one listening us last night, so you’re pervert]  
[yea..yea.. we’re all perverts] Ohno shouts and cuts Jun and Nino’s talk.  
Sho and Aiba starts laughing out loud clapping their hands after hearing Ohno’s ‘we’re all perverts’.

Three of them left the house in the afternoon. Aiba seems happy since his manager sent message saying that this evening’s local shoot was cancelled. As usual, Sho’s weekend schedule seems busy for Aiba. Aiba is driving and Sho is checking his schedule on his phone at the front passenger seat.  
Aiba: [so..are you going to your friend’s piano’s concert in 2 hrs?]  
Sho: [yea, I also agree my mom to buy a handbag that she wants for a long time. We’re gonna go buy it together after this concert]  
Aiba: [why she wants to go shopping with you instead of your sister?]  
Sho: [ I don't know, but actually she wants you and me to go shopping with her today]  
Aiba: [huh!? What? really? She wants to see me?]  
Sho: [don't freak out, Masaki. I just talked to her about you when I visited the family house. I didn't tell anything like we’re dating, but she seems to notice that we're dating]  
Aiba: [oh my god! I'm gonna be super nervous if I see her]  
Sho: [I've been wanting to meet you up with my mom and sister. But I still need extra effort and time to meet you up with my dad. as you know he's strict]  
Aiba: [ I understand Shokun. Don't worry. As long as we're together, we'll be fine]  
Sho nods and asks [How about coming with me to piano’s concert today and meet with my mom?]  
Aiba: [ of course, I'll meet with your mom, but you’ve an extra ticket for that piano concert?]  
Sho: [actually, I bought 1 ticket for you and 2 for Jun 1 month ago. My friend, pianist already gave the ticket for me.]  
Aiba: [why didn’t you tell me earlier?]  
Sho: [Until yesterday’s night, you’ve a schedule for local shoot for your show, right? that’s why I didn’t ask you]  
Aiba: [good...I’m coming with you and see your mom. it’s also a rare chance to see Jun and Inoue-san together..fufufu~~]  
Sho lightly smashes Aiba’s shoulder and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading the epilogue of this fanfic. Again, thank you for reading. Ja ne!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic...Welcome criticism, suggestion, praise, reaction after reading this, emoticons, smileys, anything  
> yoroshiku onegaishimasu!


End file.
